


Snowballs

by Eyas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mild ooc?, Short, Snow, Winter? I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyas/pseuds/Eyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid unfinished fluff story about winter, Kanaya's first snowfall or whatever you want to call it.  It may or may not be finished one day. Who know's how I'll feel come winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been over this six times at least but I could have missed a typo because I always do.

A snowball about the size of an orange, hurls right into Kanaya’s face, it’s icy sting bringing tears to her eyes as she topples backwards onto the frozen ground. She touches a gloved hand to her cold grey skin as it tints an irritated jade green colour. The person that threw it is long gone and her cheek is burning in irritation as she slips and slides in an attempt to heave herself up off of the ground. Unfortunately all of the young trolls attempts are in vain as each time she gets up she falls back down. 

Kanaya feels a soft tap on her numb cheek and arms helping her to your feet. ‘Kanaya, you really should be careful. I know snow is new to you and everything but it can be dangerous.’ Kanaya’s eyes meet into Rose’s violet eyes, bringing a sheepish smile to her face.“I know Rose, I think I got a bit ahead of myself there.” She brushes flecks of ice from the jade blood’s clothing and fixes her hair.


End file.
